


Stand still

by coffee_o



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, lisayuki is so soft they make me cry;;;;, mostly self indulgent, the rest of roselia appear for a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 03:52:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14393718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffee_o/pseuds/coffee_o
Summary: To Yukina, Lisa is an irreplaceable and special existence.To Lisa, Yukina shines brighter than the sun.





	Stand still

**Author's Note:**

> Yukina/Lisa is so soft it makes me cry,,,, 
> 
> This takes place after “Don’t Leave Me, Lisa!!!!” event on JP so there's a quick mention of it. But an understanding of that event story isn’t necessary to read this!!

There are times that Yukina catches herself staring at Lisa.

 

It’s almost as if it is second nature to her, for her eyes to drift towards the brunette, quietly watching her best friend as the easy-going girl interacts with the other members of the band during their usual practice session in the studio.

 

Ever since that day where Lisa could not make it to band practice, Yukina’s thoughts have been occupied by her childhood friend. She hadn’t given that much thought about it before but after that day, the exact depth in the meaning of Lisa’s presence in Roselia finally sinks in.

 

Lisa has always been next to her.

 

Ever since they were young, Lisa has always been there for her. Whether it was during the times where she had felt the world crashing against her, her hung ups about her father’s band, even during happier times where they used to play together... Lisa was always there, by her side, smiling.

 

She is the beacon in her life, watching over her and guiding her through the years.

 

Her constant when the going gets tough, her _anchor_.

 

These few days, when she looks at Lisa, there’s an indescribable ache that tugs in her chest. The radiance of her best friend’s smile as she talks about a new recipe that she had come up with for her cookies, the way she’s always encouraging and helping those around her, the way she teases or gets slightly embarrassed by the most unexpected things-

 

Yukina finds herself unable to tear her gaze away from Lisa. Lisa has enraptured her, and each time she sees the bassist, it's as if she's seeing her for the first time all over again, her soft silky tresses of hair fluttering along the wind as she greets her with a sweet smile that could thaw her cold heart, the familiar mirthful glint that dances across her eyes almost makes Yukina's heart stop.

 

Lisa is absolutely beautiful.

 

So much so that sometimes, it hurts to think about her.

 

Most times, she catches herself thinking about Lisa and even without realizing (until Ako points it out), she’s already smiling as a wave of pure fondness washes over her.

 

Despite her appearances, Yukina knows that there are times where Lisa could be unexpectedly unsure of herself. Watching Lisa who has always been trying her best, who’s often _too kind_ for her own good, and the way her those silver eyes of hers light up as she calls her name - Yukina feels blessed to have Lisa by her side.

 

Often, she feels that she does not deserve Lisa, yet, the thought of Lisa not being near her makes her heart ache, the insides of her stomach to churn uneasily.

 

To Yukina, Lisa is a special existence.

 

Someone not only irreplaceable in _Roselia_ , but also irreplaceable in her heart.

 

If she is able to make a small selfish wish…

 

Yukina wishes that she’s able to be by Lisa’s side forever.

 

* * *

 

There are times where Lisa wonders if she’s doing the right thing.

 

Being by Yukina’s side, giving her the push she needs every now and then - Lisa isn’t sure what Yukina actually thinks deep down.

 

She calls herself Yukina’s childhood friend, being the one who understands her the most, but sometimes, Lisa wonders if she is being a bother. Yukina rarely asks for help, and all Lisa has been doing is to barge in-

 

She immediately dismisses such thoughts.

 

_Being such a pessimist isn’t like me._ Lisa sighs as she plops onto her bed, letting her face sink into the softness of her pillow.

 

_Yukina…_

 

Despite how cheesy it sounds, Lisa wants to be Yukina’s strength.

 

She doesn’t know when it began, but Lisa has always looked out for Yukina. Before she knew it, she had started to care for the silver-haired girl a lot, and there’s nothing else that matters more than seeing Yukina smile again.

 

In her eyes, Yukina shines brighter than the sun.

 

The way she takes the stage with her powerful voice and demeanor, the way her golden eyes soften, and her lips curling into an affectionate smile whenever she approaches and feeds the cats in the park, how the other girl is unable to be honest with her feelings at times, and the gentle and subtle ways she showed that she cares about her friends- Lisa is captivated by all these sides of Yukina.

 

And following most cliches, Lisa has fallen for her best friend somewhere along the way. The girl with long silverly tresses of hair that resembles the moonlight, the girl with seemingly cold exterior but full of passion within- Lisa loves Yukina with all her heart. She isn't sure and does not dare to hope that her feelings are reciprocated. It does not matter to her, she often tells herself, as long as Yukina is happy. 

 

A sudden ping from her cell phone rudely jolts her out of her thoughts.

 

_From...Yukina?_ Lisa blinks, quickly unlocking her phone.

 

[ _Are you free right now?]_

 

Lisa feels her heart skip a beat.

 

It’s rare for Yukina to initiate anything, especially at this time of the night.

 

[ _Yeah, I am~ What’s up?_ ]

 

Just as she hits send, a soft rustle comes from her window curtains.

 

“Huh…?”

 

A loud thud.

 

“Yu-Yukina?!” Eyes widening, Lisa takes in the sight of her best friend climbing through her balcony, landing smoothly on the floor, patting her clothes down neatly, as if climbing through her window was the most normal thing to do at 10pm in the night.

 

“Lisa.”

 

“Wh-Wha- I mean- _why_?” The brunette sputters out, still frozen on her bed, unable to comprehend the events that had just unfolded before her eyes.

 

Yukina, climbing over her balcony? And into her _room?_

 

This has to be a first.

 

Did something bad happen?

 

“Yukina-” Lisa is already out of her bed, heading towards her friend, concerned.

 

“I…” Yukina cuts in, hesitates, and bites her inner lips as she shifts her gaze away, unable to meet the brunette’s eyes.

 

“Yukina, what’s wrong?” Lisa says gently, squeezing the other girl’s shoulders encouragingly.

 

“Nothing. It’s just that...it’s been a while since we spend time together so I…” Yukina drifts off, finally turning back to look at her friend, face slightly flushed. Unlike her usual self, Yukina does not have a plan, and it is only on impulse that she decides to climb over to Lisa’s room.

 

Lisa stills in surprise. She wonders if she’s dreaming. Yukina, coming over to spend time with her?

 

“L-Lisa?” Yukina starts to fidget under the silence.

 

“N-Nothing!” Lisa quickly interjects, recovering from a momentary shock. “Just...surprised.” The brunette chuckles. “I guess I’m just kinda happy that Yukina came over here on her own accord ehehe~”

 

If anything, the red hue on the silver-haired girl’s cheeks darken.

 

_How cute._ Lisa giggles, regarding her friend fondly.

 

Still embarrassed, Yukina looks away again, scanning Lisa’s room silently.

 

“Nothing has changed…” Yukina says quietly, changing the subject. She lets out a short gasp when she sees a familiar plush cat on Lisa’s bed.

 

“That’s…”

 

“Hm? Ah, that plush cat? That’s the one Yukina gave me when we were just started middle school~ He’s always next to me on my bed~” Lisa grins, “Since my dearest Yukina gave it to me, it’s one of my most treasured possessions.”

 

Heat rushes to Yukina’s cheeks again at Lisa’s words and she swears she feels her heart skipped a beat. _How could Lisa say that in such a natural way?_ It makes the silver-haired girl a little self-conscious, yet an unadulterated sense of joy fills her heart at the thought of Lisa treasuring the plush toy that she gave her.

 

_This is also one of the reasons why I..._

 

“Say, Yukina.” Lisa suddenly heads over the desk and rummaging through her drawer as she hums a random tune, she takes an object out.

 

“Here, this is for you.” The brunette announces, handing a soft looking white object to Yukina.

 

“This is…?” Yukina carefully takes it and examines it curiously.

 

It's soft, and a little round, and if Yukina is not mistaken, it looks like a cat- with beads as its eyes and sewed on whiskers.

 

_A cat...!_

 

“I knitted this to resemble a cat~ Isn't it cute?” Lisa looks proud of herself. “I even stitched on a bow tie for this little guy!”

 

“You're giving this to me?” Yukina continues to hold onto the knitted stuffed yarn cat, intrigued. She knows that Lisa likes to stitch, but she has never seen or really thought much of it. 

 

Until now.

 

“Yup!” Lisa beams. “Yukina, you like these kinds of things right? So I thought I could try making one for you! It turned out pretty well if I may say so myself! Though..." Lisa pauses slightly, as she scratches her cheek sheepishly, "It doesn't really fit my image right? Making these kinds of stuff..." 

 

Yukina immediately shakes her head. Lisa is Lisa, and that makes the brunette who she is. 

 

“Cute…” Yukina murmurs under her breath, as she continues to stare at the yarn cat. _Cute…_

 

“Ehehe, Yukina, you really do like cats huh.”

 

“That's- it's not that I...particularly like cats…”

 

“Yes, yes~”

 

“Lisa-” Yukina wants to argue but decides against it when she sees a rare tender look that crosses Lisa's features.

 

She brings the stuffed yarn cat closer towards herself.

 

She will definitely treasure it.

 

“Thank you, Lisa.”

 

_If only we could stay like this forever._

 

* * *

 

“Sorry, sorry~” Lisa huffs, trying to catch her breath as slows to a halt at the front of the school gate, where Yukina and the rest of Roselia are waiting.

 

“Are you alright, Lisa-nee?” Ako is the first one to speak up, her eyebrows furrowed in slight concern at her senior who seems to be breathing a little heavily. Unlike her usual jovial countenance, the older girl looked a little worse for wear; she looked like she had just finished an arduous marathon.

 

“Y-Yeah, I’m fine!” Lisa smiles wearily, before turning towards Yukina. “Sorry for being late, Yukina. There were some problems that we have to solve in the dance club...”

 

“It’s fine.” Yukina nods in understanding. “Is everything alright?”

 

“Hmm, yeah.” Lisa seems lost in thought before she catches herself, just as Rinko unexpectedly chimes in, “R-Really?”

 

“Yup,” Lisa offers another reassuring smile, her gaze softening at the looks of concern from both Ako and Rinko. To say she isn’t happy that they’re worried about her would be a lie, but despite her exhaustion, Lisa feels like she is able to go on. Though in hindsight, taking extra shifts in her part-time job the past two weeks probably isn’t helping her case.

 

They do have a live coming up after all.  

 

“Shall we get going then?” Sayo finally says, as if she’s tired of waiting, but there’s lesser edge to her voice than usual. Lisa resists a smile. Sayo probably is worried about her too, even if the guitarist doesn’t show it.

 

“Yup, let’s make this practice a good one too-” She takes a step forward, but before she is able to finish her sentence, a bout of dizziness strikes her, causing the world around her to start spinning.

 

_Huh…?_

 

“Lisa-! Lisa!”

 

Lisa vaguely hears a familiar voice calling for her, yet it sounded so far away. The world around her continues to spin, as white spots danced around her vision. She tries to grasp on a nearby support, yet finds herself staggering backward.

 

“Lisa!” The same voice, filled with worry and panic fleets across her eardrums fuzzily.

 

_Ah...Yukina…?_ The panic in her best friend’s voice echoes through her hazy mind.

 

“I'm...sorry…” Lisa’s voice drifts off into an almost inaudible whisper as she starts to fall sideways.

 

_Sorry..._

 

“LISA!”

 

* * *

 

The first thing she sees when she opens her eyes are bright lights that almost blind her sight.

 

_Where...am I?_

 

Squinting and slightly disoriented, the brunette tries to turn to her side.

 

She is still a little groggy, but after several tries, she’s finally able to sit up.

 

“Ah...my room,” Lisa mutters, before her gaze lands on a familiar figure sitting by her desk, her head resting on her arms, seemingly asleep.

 

_That’s right, I was-_

 

_Ah...I caused trouble for everyone…_

 

Lisa grimaces at that thought, sighing inwardly. She feels bad for causing trouble to her bandmates. They must’ve somehow gotten her home. _Ah...I’ll have to make it up to them. I screwed up back there. Even though our live is coming up..._

 

_And Yukina…_ Lisa continues to stare at the silver-haired girl by her desk. If she is to venture a guess, Yukina has probably stayed with her here the entire time.

 

Her heart squeezes at that thought.

 

_I feel bad that Yukina has to stay here the entire time...yet…_

 

She feels touched that Yukina has decided to stay.

 

Watching Yukina’s back, Lisa feels that the silver-haired girl has come a long way. Forming Roselia definitely is part of the reason. Learning how to find her own passion for music, performing for her own sake instead of her father’s - Lisa couldn't have been more proud of the other girl for having come this far.

 

Sometimes, she feels a sense of loneliness when she thinks about this. Thinking that Yukina had overtaken her, it makes her feel a tad lonely. Despite such feelings, Lisa is genuinely happy for Yukina for finally finding a place in Roselia. All she wants is to continue to watch over Yukina, for Yukina to be able to smile again, and to make her dreams come true. 

 

There are also times where just the thought of her best friend fills her with a bunch of feelings that makes her heart ache, feelings that often threaten to burst from within her. 

 

“Hnng…” A soft noise from the desk alerts Lisa that Roselia’s vocalist has woken up. Yukina rubs the remnants of sleep off her eyes, before focusing her attention on Lisa.

 

“Lisa…”

 

“Yukina, I’m sorry-” Lisa starts to say and in almost a split second, the brunette feels a soft push against her, and she finds herself lying on her back, pinned down.

 

“Yuki-” Lisa lets out a small gasp when she realizes Yukina has thrown her arms around her shoulders. The slender frame on her trembles slightly.

 

“I was worried.”

 

Lisa sucks in a short breath.

 

“I'm...sorry,” she whispers. Barring how it is unlike Yukina to be forward with her feelings, Lisa hates the fact that she's the one who is the cause of the pained expression on her best friend’s face.

 

Yukina tightens her grip on Lisa.

 

“I…” Yukina burrows her face into the crook of Lisa's neck, her voice cracking slightly in admission. “I was afraid. When you fell, I-”

 

“ _No-_ I'm the one who's at fault here for making all of you worried. I should've taken care of myself better-”

 

“Lisa!” Yukina interjects forcefully, despite the slight quiver in her voice. “Why...why are you always so kind?!”

 

Tears brimmed at the edge of the silver-haired girl’s eyes. It’s as if shards of glasses have pierced through Lisa’s heart as Yukina finally removes herself from her, and stares straight right into her eyes.  

 

_Don’t cry...Yukina…I..._

 

“Lisa...you’re always too kind…” Yukina echoes her own words. Lisa's heart wrenches at the crack in Yukina's voice. It reminds her of the time where Yukina had almost left Roselia. “I’m sorry for not noticing earlier. I should’ve stopped from taking too many shifts in the week…I…”

 

“Yukina…”

 

“I _need_ you by my side, Lisa…You’re important to me.”

 

Lisa’s breath hitches at Yukina’s words, her heart racing wildly. Butterflies start to flutter at the pit of her stomach as she tries to register the meaning behind the silver-haired girl’s words.

 

_Did Yukina just…?_

 

Lisa blushes furiously.

 

_Dare she hope?_

 

“Um, Yukina, was that a confession-”

 

“Wh-What do you think?” The silver-haired vocalist’s eyes shift to the sides, not meeting Lisa’s. Her cheeks are red too and it is only then that Lisa realizes just how physically close they are to each other; the brunette is also able to feel the warmth from the Yukina's body, and the bassist feels like the temperature has gone several degrees higher.

 

The vulnerable look that Yukina displays makes her heart clench, and Lisa is finally able to put away her insecurities for now just as relief courses through her.

 

Without warning, the brunette pulls the other girl into a hug. The familiar lavender fragrance wafts in the air, and Lisa is suddenly overwhelmed with emotion as she tries to hold back her tears.

 

“I love you too, Yukina.”

 

Lisa hears a sharp intake of breath and feels Yukina relaxing in her embrace, nodding into her shoulder.

 

It feels as if a weight has been lifted off her shoulders.

 

As long as they are together.

 

That’s all that matters.   

**Author's Note:**

> i really like the dynamics between lisa and yukina, and this is mostly self-indulgent bc i cant get that ship off my mind and i think about them a lot hhshgjsd
> 
> listening to hidamari rhodonite while writing this makes me Emo too
> 
> constructive criticisms are also welcomed!


End file.
